A wireless communication device transmits and receives information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. Typically, the wireless access node is part of a radio access network (RAN) which provides the wireless communication device with access to further communication networks, systems, and devices. In fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE) communication systems, a wireless communication device is referred to as user equipment (UE), while a wireless access node is called an enhanced node B (eNodeB).
In LTE systems, when the UE is first powered on, the initial connectivity for the UE requires it to synchronize with the network as a first step in gaining access to network resources. Typically, the UE initially communicates with the eNodeB to attempt registration with the network. In order for the UE to successfully register, the eNodeB must ensure the UE is authenticated and authorized to access the network. Accordingly, the eNodeB typically transfers an attach request for the UE to a mobility management entity (MME). In order to authenticate the UE in response to the attach request, the MME typically relies on a home subscriber server (HSS), which is commonly a database which correlates device identifiers with authorized subscriber accounts. However, there may be times when the HSS receives more authorization requests than its capacity can handle, causing delays in both processing the requests and in providing timely responses to the MME.